engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Noctus (Earth-Prime)
For Noctua's Origin Story Click Here Manny's New Company Garrett Ventures For More Info On Noctua Go Down To Trivia "I challenged, I fought, I intimidated, I sought and I still can't accomplish the end goal." ' ' --''' '''Noctua Manny's favorite word is "War", not for any particular reason. "I have given humanity a flame, a new spark of life. I have been banished from this wretched hell hole because I let a fire rage on like a war, that fire is in you, Manny" '--' Prometheus | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 2 | Fighting Skills = 6 | Noctua's Powers & Abilities Powers * Z Force: Z Force is Tachyon Energy. Manny can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with tachyon particles, empowering and energizing them and allowing the Manny to manipulate his qualities and efficiency. Z Force allows Manny to supercharge his target with theoretical faster than lightspeed efficacy to effect his destructive quality and alternative qualities * Telekinesis: Manny can move objects and keep objects in place with his mind. Using this ability weakens Manny. * Healing Factor: '''Due to his Mystic Training, Manny can heal pretty fast, only applies to flesh wounds and minor internal wounds, Manny can't heal any lost ligaments. He can heal faster through meditation. Abilities * '''Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Noctua represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Noctua began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Manny, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Noctua has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. ** Peak Human Agility: '''Have agility pushed to the very limit of human capability. ** '''Peak Human Combat: '''Have better fighting skills than average humans ** '''Peak Human Durability: '''The ability to have denser/tougher bones and muscles than normal members of his species, but without any superhuman degree ** '''Peak Human Endurance: '''Endure more physical discomfort than average humans. ** '''Peak Human Balance: '''Have better balance than ordinary humans. ** '''Peak Human Flexibility: '''His flexibility is at the peak of Human potential ** '''Peak Human Healing: '''To heal faster than normal human ** '''Peak Human Longevity: '''To have an extended, yet non-superhuman lifespan compared to normal humans. ** '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''Gain more advanced reactions than the average human. ** '''Peak Human Sensory System: '''To have the senses at the best of human ability. ** '''Peak Human Speed: '''The power to be fast at peak human condition. Up to 42 MPH! ** '''Peak Human Stamina: '''The ability to have stamina at the pinnacle of the human condition ** '''Peak Human Strength: '''Have strength superior over normal members of his race, up to 800 LBS! * '''Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Marksmanship: Manny is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the High Noon in terms of accuracy. * Genius Level Intellect: Noctua is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his limited amount of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. * Acrobatics: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * Martial Arts: Manny is well trained in multiple martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Kendo, Kickboxing, Karate, Brazilian Jujitsu, Jeet Kune Do, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. * Weaponry: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Manny has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. * Multilingualism: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai, the alien language Zetonian used by ancient aliens and celestials including demons. * Tactical Analysis: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmaneuver many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. He is an excellent leader and commands the Sanctum Seven, Locus and Bloodlust, Noctua is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the Engee universe, and once even Zed stated the same. * Leadership: He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of the Sanctum Seven, Bloodlust and Noctua Incorporated. Also he is in charge of his whole company. * Escapology: He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than a minute, and remarked afterwards that he could've died in that minute of struggling. * Driving: Manny is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. * Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by Monk Nach't Tule. * Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 25. Noctua has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matt Matthews, Valentin Lopez, Jason Valley, Bernard Franklin, Nate Connors, Peter Nunes, Godfather and Saint * Business Management: Manuel Garrett has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Dr. Henry George Jox Sr. Paraphernalia Equipment First Suit: Manny's first suit was used when he first became a vigilante. It was nothing special really it was just black silk shirt, a black domino masquerade mask, a black hoodie, black cargo pants and black steel toe boots. All black. Manny only used his Sansu with this outfit. He used this outfit from the ages 25-27. About The Suit * Weapons Used: Age 25 None | Ages 26-27 Sansu * Armor Backstory: This suit was created to conceal his identity while also fighting crime in it. It wasn't like armor but it did the job for the most part. Athene: Manny's best looking armor. Manny's outfit looks like an Owl outfit, he called himself Noctua after Athena's little owl. The armor is black and silver. It's purely made out of Croncranium. Manny created this armor with the money from his company. The armor was made to protect Manny from most forces. About The Suit * Weapons Used: War (On Back), Vorencalum Sais (Thigh Holsters) and Omnicrom (Left Wrist). * Ages Used: Used from the ages 28-35 to 39-52. * Owl Talons: The armor has built in Claws in Manny's fingertips, the claws are made out of Vorencalum. The claws are expandable and retractable. * Croncranium Microweave Mesh: The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, Noctua cannot be stabbed, however, the costume (and Noctua) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. It is combined with his durability. * Binocular Vision: The eyes on the suit can zoom in and out like monocular vision in each eye hence it's binocular vision. The eyes can zoom in about 6 miles away. * Night Vision: The eyes in the suit give special attributes to Manny, including seeing in the dark and seeing in the deepest sections of oceans on Earth. * Wing Glide: If needed Noctua can glide with thought activated wings that connect the waist with the wrists, the wings can go back inside the armor with a thought. He can't glide too far or for too long since the Athene armor wasn't made for that. Fighting Styles Mashu Ninjutsu a.k.a. Ryu Young Dragon. Don't get it confused with Shorin Ryu. (A Fight Style Manny and Engee has Made Up That Combines All their Fighting, Gymnastics and Dancing Knowledge Into One). Invented in 2031. Chinese Wushu, Japanese Ninjutsu, Karate, Kick Boxing, Boxing, Judo, Animal, Street Fighting/Common Knowledge, Sumo, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Jujitsu, Coreeda, Tai-Chi, Kung Fu, Wrestling, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Jeet Kune Do, Muay Lao, Aikido, Wing Chun, Escrima, Hapkido, Savate, Kendo, Bojutsu, Shotokan, Taijustu, Capoeira, Vale Tudo, Huka-huka, Limalama, Kai/Chi/Qi, Krav Maga, He has extensive training in escapology, criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. Weapons * Archery * Knife fighting * Stick fighting * Swordsmanship * Melee weapons Weapons Noctua Uses: Swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, quivers and arrows. A large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, as well as technological weapons and devices such as a large 'power glove.' Sansu: * Manny has multi-purpose dual escrima sticks that can be used as baton, katana like swords, and a nunchaku. There base form is the baton, all Manny has to do to transform them into dual katana like swords is to tense a muscle in his wrists, Manny implanted unhackable remote weavers to transmit a signal to the escrima sticks. For example if he wants to make them into swords he would need to tense his muscles in each wrist for each escrima stick and the blade will pop out of the one way pass chamber in the escrima stick, if he wanted to have it go back in all he needs to do is tense his muscle. Now if he wanted to make them into nunchuku he would need too double tap the opposite end of the escrima sticks together and there will be a magnetic connection cable connected the two sticks instantly. What's interesting about that form is that Manny can also make them bladed nunchaku all by tensing his wrist muscles. To detach the nunchaku connection cable all Manny needs to do is double tap the bottoms again then the connection cable will disappear into both of the escrima sticks. The sticks are made out of the near indestructible croncranium laced with titanium coating to ease any damages to the escrima sticks. The handle is a softened indestructible foam coating to not hurt Manny, it's all red with black lacing pattern. He calls the escrima sticks Sansu! War: * When Manny was 28 he got a visit from his demon father, his father awarded him with a Demon Magic infused Double Edged Sword, it looked like a normal sword but it had inscriptions on it reading "with sleight of hand annihilation will come to all" Manny thought of it as weird but he didn't question it, but it basically means "The one who has the infernal flames caught within themselves will be able to demonstrate catastrophic power". Manny named his new sword the War. Browser told his son if he wants to be the king of hell he would need to kill him. The War can be summoned out of thin air and it is only breakable by celestials, chthonians and demi-celestial beings. Omnicrom: * When Manny made his ultimate armor called Athene and he made a builtin omnitool watch pda communication device that's in the left forearm. Azami is built into the Omnicrom. It can be used as a communicator, distress and homing signal, remote hacking device, GPS, signal jammer, watch and a tracking device. The Omnicrom is connected to multiple satellites including the Garrett Venture satellite. The Omnicrom is unhackable, it has an algorithm of an combination of 7 numbers and letters, that would take at least 100 years to figure out the password but if you fail five times in a row then the Omnicrom will go into lockdown for 48 hours, it can be taken out of lockdown mode if a full body scan from Azami confirms it's either Manny or Alice so it will unlock itself. It's not touchscreen. The Omnicrom can be voice activated or Manny can use the holographic interface. Transportation * Rachis: Manny's advanced aircraft that can shoot missiles and has a GPS. It has all of the functions of the Omnicrom plus more. Rachis is space compatible. * Sokudo Saikuru: Manny has a fastest motorcycle ever that it can dodge cars in a highway without hitting pedestrians or disrupting traffic and it has all of the functions of the Omnicrom plus a rocket launcher. * Teleportation: The Demon Shogunner can and will teleport Manny from Earth to Hell and vice versa with a command from Manny. Shogunner won't take Manny anywhere else. Trivia * Manny is the smartest adult mathematician on Earth who is a human * Manny Suffers from Depression * Manny is an alcoholic * Manny's favorite meal is his mom's baked Macaroni and Cheese with breadcrumbs over it * Manny's online screen name is LilManny401 * Manny is an atheist * Became Second Horseman Of Apocalypse With His Red Horse Named War (April 1 2043 - December 21 2064) * Garrett is ambidextrous * Manny loves Tigers, Turtles, Ducks and Rabbits but his spirit animal is an Owl. * Manny has been wearing blue contacts since he was 12 because sometimes his BLACK eyes glow red and it freaked people out. * He has an IQ of 220 '' * ''Manny also made his own A.I which her name is Azami, she has a Japanese Woman voice and she is very smart, her knowledge is confined from Manny's memories and the internet! Azami can help Noctua do whatever he wants and Azami recognizes all of Noctua's friends and foes and she is the most powerful and most advanced Human made technological artificial intelligence! '' * ''Azami — Japanese for “thristle flower.” Category:Earth Prime Category:Risk Risk Risk Category:American Risk Category:Living Characters Risk